


here in the arms of love

by lynne_monstr



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Consentacles, Gags, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Tentacletober, technically they're MAGIC tentacles but close enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynne_monstr/pseuds/lynne_monstr
Summary: If someone had told Magnus that the destruction of Edom would lead him to his current predicament, he would’ve barked out a laugh before doubling his fee for whichever one of his clients dragged him out of bed to hear such a ridiculous story.(Or, Magnus gets tied up by his own tentacle spellwork and loves every second of it.)





	here in the arms of love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tentacletober Day 8: Tied up by Tentacles

If someone had told Magnus that the destruction of Edom would lead him to his current predicament, he would’ve barked out a laugh before doubling his fee for whichever one of his clients dragged him out of bed to hear such a ridiculous story.

Perhaps predicament isn’t the right word.

The only danger Magnus is currently in is that his entire body is a raw, trembling nerve and Alec won’t let him come. He’s spread out on their bed, naked and bound. It's a tidy trap that not even his magic can free him from. He’s held tight, caught by a pair of tentacles around his wrists and ankles.

Their strong grip is resistant to his brand of magic, likely because it was his own power that created them. Casting the spell to give himself tentacles was a strange, unwieldy thing, but a necessary fail-safe before traveling to Duadel. It wasn’t part of the original plan to cede control of his tentacles to a third party but the less said about that journey the better. In the end, the spell saved his life and he got the information he needed from Azazel. The growing surge of power resulting from Edom’s destruction was contained and no longer in danger of manifesting in the mortal world.

The threat is gone but the tentacles remain. At least for the next day and a half. In the meantime, he and Alec have moved on to the ‘celebration’ part of their evening.

Magnus strains, twisting in his supple restraints and clenching hard around the thick tentacle moving inside of him. None of it’s enough. He’s at the mercy of a very patient Alexander and there’s not a damn thing he can do to speed things up. Not for lack of trying, of course.

“I was promised a celebration,” he reminds Alec. “Aren’t orgasms supposed to be part of celebrating?”

“I don’t know, are they?” Alec fists his own cock in a languid stroke, somehow managing to look up through his eyelashes despite the fact that Magnus is on his back and Alec is not. He licks his lips. There’s a flicker of amusement at the corner of his mouth as he takes in the sight of Magnus spread wide and helpless and wanting. “I’m having a _great_ time.”

Alec looks like he appreciates the view. Magnus is sure he is, considering Alec’s the one currently in control of the tentacles. 

“Alexander,” Magnus pitches his voice low the way he knows drives Alec crazy, but it ends up sounding more like a whimper. He’d be embarrassed except… “Alec, enough, I _need_ it. I need—”

The words scatter into a mindless shout when Alec kisses the tip of his cock. His hips strain against his own tentacles pressing him into the bed, desperate to thrust into Alec’s warm, wonderful mouth. Just like every other time, there’s no give in the restraints and he only exhausts himself by fighting it.

He has nowhere to go. No way to seek his own release.

Magnus could sob with frustration. He probably has already, if the faint itching at the corner of his eyes is any indication. The weight of his glamour is long gone and it’s his true eyes that strain to focus on Alec looming above him.

It’s hard to remember that there was ever a time he was uncertain about baring his mark to Alec. He’s learned to do it so unconsciously that it’s barely a decision anymore. He wants Alec to see him,_ all of him_, in a way he thought he’d forgotten how to yearn for. He wants Alec’s eyes on him when he’s strong and in control, with magic at his fingertips and knowledge at his lips. But he also craves it when he’s not. When he’s vulnerable and open and his defenses have been shattered beneath the weight of his love. He wants Alec to see him then, too. It’s a burning need that should scare him except for the sheer amount of trust he has that Alec won’t hurt him.

He’s given all of himself to Alec. His body, his past, his fears, his pride. His love. He poured everything he had into Alec but instead of leaving him empty, his heart is fuller than he can ever remember.

Lips press against his stomach, grounding him and bringing him back. The soft press of Alec’s mouth turns into something wet as he dips his tongue into Magnus’ navel, sending a renewed wave of shivers down his spine and into his aching cock.

“Wrong hole, darling,” Magnus can’t help but tease.

“With that attitude, you’re going to stay like this a long time,” Alec pats the side of his face, and isn’t fast enough to stop Magnus from turning his head and catching one of his fingers between his teeth.

Magnus sucks on it, drawing the calloused fingertip into his mouth. He has to strain against the grip on his wrists to lift his head forward so he can take the rest of it, too. It’s a silent invitation of what he wants Alec’s tongue to be doing to other parts of him.

The smile Alec gives him in return is downright wicked. “If that’s the way you want it, you only had to ask.” His eyes go a little squinty and Magnus recognizes the look of concentration he uses when he’s controlling Magnus’ tentacles.

Anticipation curls in his gut. He can feel the magic of his new appendages moving, can feel the one tracing patterns across his chest stop prodding at his nipple and shift its focus upwards until it reaches his lips, gently prying his teeth open so Alec can free his finger. Its mission accomplished, it eagerly slips inside. This particular one is thick, stretching Magnus’ mouth open until his jaw strains with it. At the same time, he can feel the light scrape of his own teeth against the sensitive magical skin of the tentacle. It sends a jolt of pleasure down his nerves hard enough to make his toes curl.

The tentacle keeps going, filling his mouth until even his tongue is pressed flat and immobilized. Further down, the tentacle buried in his ass squirms and pushes further into him as if trying to meet its brethren deep within Magnus’ body.

Magnus writhes but there’s nowhere to go. The movement jolts his cock, rock hard and aching more with every passing second. He can’t take any more of this. He _can’t._

A hand sweeps the hair from his forehead. “You okay?”

Magnus can’t speak, can barely even grunt. Can’t shake the tentacles loose or force them deeper. The heaviness in his cock is a throbbing inferno that refuses to be ignored, and he’s helpless do anything to quench the fire inside him. He feels caught in place, trapped and exposed and so very full.

His eyes catch on Alec and he nods.

The smile he gets in return is warm, but there’s a sharp, playful edge lurking behind it. Magnus closes his eyes and drops his head back to the pillow, the only movement his restraints allow him.

Alec is going to be the death of him.

As if reading his mind, Alec leans in and his breath tickles Magnus’ ear. “Look at you doing so good. I’m going to give you everything you need.” His hand strokes down Magnus’ flank, soothing and teasing all at once.

Magnus lets himself go limp in his bonds. This is it, Alec’s ready, he’s finally going to—

“But not yet.”

Alec follows up that proclamation by trailing a finger along the underside of Magnus’ shaft. It’s hardly enough to tease but Magnus’ cock gives a painful twitch. He’s suddenly grateful for the gag that keeps him from breaking down and begging for mercy. Begging for anything Alec is willing to give as long as it involves his hands or his mouth or even Magnus’ own tentacles touching his cock.

He doesn’t know how long Alec keeps him like this. His entire body is suspended on an edge sharper than any of Alec’s deadly blades, desperately wanting and so close to release he can reach out and take it if only his hands weren’t tied. Alec is merciless in his teasing and soon the world goes a bit fuzzy, softens and fades around Magnus as he sinks into his own mind. The bedroom narrows to the hands on his body, stroking and teasing and bringing him higher only to pull away when he needs it the most.

He barely notices when the tentacle in his mouth recedes. Barely recognizes his own pleading voice, an incoherent jumble of '_more_,', '_please_,', '_anything_,' and '_Alec_,' streaming in a churning torrent from his lips. He shudders when Alec presses a knuckle against the soft skin behind his balls.

The tentacle inside him is still moving and it’s almost too much. He’s going to come with or without Alec’s hands on him.

The world goes still when Alec finally, _finally_ touches him. His big hands work Magnus’ cock just right, his lips pressing kisses to every patch of skin they can find. The tentacles gripping his wrists and ankles spread him out wider, like they’re presenting him to Alec as his orgasm crashes over him. His blood sings, relief stringing him out until he’s gasping with it like a man saved.

Alec works him through it, mumbling words Magnus can’t make out, his hand rubbing soothing circles into Magnus stomach as he comes down. Pleasure hums through his body with the force of a speeding truck.

His tentacles don’t let him go, but they give him enough slack to wrap his arms around Alec and pull him in. “Wow,” is all he manages to say between sloppy kisses.

He doesn’t have the coordination for anything more. There was a time when he would have been ashamed at his lack of finesse but he has no qualms with Alec seeing him as he is.

“Yeah, wow.” Alec agrees. His eyes are bright, looking at Magnus like he’s seeing him all over again for the first time.

The hard line of Alec’s cock captures Magnus’ attention and he reaches down, fully intending to return the favor. He prides himself on being a gentleman, after all. Bedding one’s husband hardly changes that.

He’s brought up short by one of his tentacles still wrapped around his wrist. He tugs against the restraint but it holds fast. Raising an eyebrow, he looks at Alec. “Really?”

Alec smiles, using his control of the tentacle to bring Magnus’ bound hand up towards his lips to kiss the back of it. “I never said I was done with you. We still have the next round.”

If Magnus hadn’t just had one of the most intense orgasms of his life, he might’ve gotten hard just at that. He’ll get there soon enough but right now the only stirrings he feels are that of exhaustion. For now, he’s content to settle back against the pillow, wrap himself around Alec, and let himself drift.

A smile tugs at his lips when Alec wraps the tentacles around them both.


End file.
